


Give Me A Hand?

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Imagination, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thankfully, there are still some moments where you get to have your privacy. Such as those moments when you’re laying alone on the double bed in your bedroom, completely naked, stroking yourself while imagining completely and utterly inappropriate things about your best friend, who just so happens to be your band mate and the person you share your flat with. Now if you had your privacy taken away when it came to these moments, you would probably end up dying from humiliation…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by dieobrien on Tumblr, from where this has been re-posted.

Privacy. It’s a luxury you don’t have very often anymore. Ever since you became famous as Harry Styles from One Direction, even the most basic definition of privacy seemed to be taken away from you. Before the X Factor, you could do everything without being disturbed. People barely even noticed you, let alone felt the need to go up to you and talk to you when you did the smallest, most usual things. But now, ever since you became famous, you can’t even go to the store without people stopping you, begging you for an autograph or a picture. Or a hug or something like that. 

It’s not that you mind it, because you don’t. You really don’t. You adore your fans, and you love the affection and dedication they show you and your band mates. But sometimes, just sometimes, it would be nice to have some of that privacy you used to have before back. Sometimes, it would be nice to be just Harry Styles, the curly-haired boy from Cheshire for once, and not Harry Styles from One Direction, one of the five reasons for so many teenage girls’ sexual frustration. 

Thankfully, there are still some moments where you get to have your privacy. Such as those moments when you’re laying alone on the double bed in your bedroom, completely naked, stroking yourself while imagining completely and utterly inappropriate things about your best friend, who just so happens to be your band mate and the person you share your flat with. _Now if you had your privacy taken away when it came to these moments, you would probably end up dying from humiliation…_

Being in love with your best friend isn’t exactly the most genius idea you have ever come up with, but then again, it wasn’t exactly something you could control, even you though really wished it was. Falling in love with the unbelievably gorgeous Louis Tomlinson was something that just happened, and you were already in way too deep before you could even realise what was happening. 

You had tried to deny it, you really had. And you had even tried distancing yourself from Louis, which wasn’t exactly easy seeing you spent practically every waken moment with him. But in the end, it hadn’t helped. In fact, trying to distance yourself from the man you were so hopelessly in love with had only strengthened your feelings for him and made you long for him in a way you had never longed for anyone before. So eventually, you had given up on trying to deny your feelings and instead settled into being helplessly in love with your best friend, and seeing he couldn’t be less interested in you in that way, you’ve also had to settle for lonely nights in your bedroom, pleasuring yourself while thinking about Louis. Just like you’re doing now.

“Oh, Louis…” You moan, softly, as you stroke your own cock in a slow, steady pace. 

Inside your head, you’re sitting on the couch in your living room, with Louis standing on the floor in front of you, biting his lip as he slowly pushes his fingers under his suspenders, making them fall off his shoulders. 

As he lets his hands move to slowly start to pull up his striped t-shirt, you let out a moan. 

“ _You like that, Harry?_ ” Louis asks in your head, and as you tighten your grip on your own cock as you stroke yourself, you nod your head, just like you would if you were actually in the living room and Louis was actually standing in front of you, slowly and teasingly getting himself undressed.

“Yes, I like that…” You moan, as the Louis inside your mind pulls his t-shirt up, slowly, revealing inch by inch of naked skin. 

As he pulls his t-shirt completely up and over his head, you watch as the muscles in his arms, chest and stomach work and flex as he moves, and your cock gives a happy twitch in your hand.

“Mmm…” You moan, as Louis starts to sway his hips from side to side in your imagination, just the sight of his movements making your cock twitch in your hand again. 

“ _Want me to take off anything else, Harry?_ ” Louis asks in your imagination, and you frantically nod your head. Louis lets out a deep, throaty chuckle at your frantic nod in your head and the sound shoots straight to your cock, making you stroke yourself faster and tightening your grip around the shaft even more. 

“God yes, take off everything…” You gasp almost desperately, giving your own cock a gentle squeeze. 

Louis chuckles again in your mind as he reaches down and unbuttons the one button on his red pants. You’ve never really been a very big fan of coloured pants on others, but God, Louis looks _fantastic_ in them. 

Louis continues to sway his hips slowly from side to side as he slowly, teasingly, pushes his pants down. You lick your lips as Louis’ toned, muscled thighs are revealed inside your head and you can’t help but give your cock another gentle squeeze.

“Fuck…” You groan, pushing your head back against the pillows, almost losing yourself completely in the delightful images you’re creating in your head.

Once Louis’ pants has dropped to the floor in your mind, he lets his boxers follow suit, falling down his toned legs, revealing a big, rock-hard and throbbing cock.

You whimper at the sight in your head and thrust your hips off the bed and up into your own hand with a needy moan, as you stroke yourself faster and more desperately. 

The Louis in your head then steps all the way over to the couch and moves you straddle your lap and you can practically feel Louis throbbing erection press against your own, even though it’s all just inside your head.

“Oh God, Louis…” You gasp, squeezing your cock again, stroking yourself even faster. You can feel yourself getting pushed closer and closer towards your climax and you’re just about to come when…

“Harry?” 

Louis’ voice makes your eyes shoot open in shock and surprise, and the surprised gasp that erupts from Louis’ throat makes you sit up in your bed, staring at the man who you had just been imagining in your head in utter shock and embarrassment.

“Oh my God, Harry, I’m so sorry!” Louis apologises, his voice stuttering as he just stares at you, looking like he’s too surprised to move.

“ _Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh shit, oh fucking fuckety **fuck**!_ ” You think to yourself as you feel your cheeks turn tomato red. “ _This is it._ ” You think. “ _Now I’ve completely ruined it. Now he knows everything and he’ll never be able to look me in the eyes again. Fucking hell, why didn’t I lock the door? Stupid, stupid Harry!_ ” Your mind screams at you as you drop your gaze to your own lap.

Your hand is still wrapped around your own cock, but you’re too embarrassed to make any movements at all, so you just sit there, frozen in your position.

“ _Okay, okay, take a deep breath. Just sit completely still and in a second he’ll run out of here. Then you’ll pack your things, get out and he’ll never have to see you again. Then it’s all good._ ” Your mind tells you, and you agree. 

So you take a deep breath, and you wait. But there’s no sound. There’s no sound of movement. No sound of a door slamming shut. No sound of Louis telling you how disgusting you are for what you’re doing. Nothing. Just… Silence.

Swallowing hard, you slowly raise your gaze from your own lap and look over towards the door. Louis is still standing there, just staring at you. And he hasn’t moved an inch. He hasn’t said a word and he’s just standing there, even though he should have ran out the second he caught you jacking off to the thought of him. But he hasn’t. 

Taking a deep breath again, you meet his gaze and there’s something in his eyes that makes you open your mouth and speak the words you had never thought you’d ever speak, even though your mind is screaming at you not to.

“Well, if you’re not going to leave, could you at least come over and give me a hand or something?”

You have no clue where the sudden bravery to say that came from, but you regret it instantly because if the sight of you getting yourself off while thinking of Louis wasn’t enough to make him despise you, then you asking him to “ _give you a hand_ ” certainly was.

But, to your surprise, Louis doesn’t turn around and leave. He doesn’t call you disgusting or anything. No, instead, he just walks further into the room, crossing the floor from the door to the bed and getting onto the bed next to you, sitting on his knees. 

You look up at him, your eyes wide as he meets your gaze. Your heart is pounding widely in your chest as he speaks.

“Let go, Harry.” Louis says, nodding towards your erection. You bite your lip, but nod your head, letting go of your own erection, your breath catching in your throat as Louis reaches out and wraps his fingers around your throbbing shaft. 

You gasp, waiting for him to start stroking you. But he doesn’t move his hand. And you’re about to question it when he leans down and sucks the head of your erection into his mouth.

“Oh, holy mother of God…” You gasp, fisting one of your hands in the bed sheets next to you, your head falling back and your eyes drifting shut in pleasure as you feel Louis twirl his tongue around the head of your erection.

Louis then takes your entire length into his mouth, swallowing around it before starting to bob his head up and down. You fail to hold back a cry of pleasure and your free hand comes up to fist itself in Louis’ hair, tugging desperately at the strands as you struggle to keep your hips still as Louis’ delicious mouth works your throbbing erection.

“Fucking hell, Louis…” You moan as Louis swallows around your cock again before twirling his tongue around the head of your erection every time he reaches it, pressing against the slit and licking up the precum leaking out of your cock. 

Your hand tightens in Louis’ hair as he moans around your throbbing member, and your body starts to tremble as you are once again getting close to reaching your orgasm. 

You never, _never_ in a million years, thought that this would ever happen. You never thought Louis would ever have any type of romantic feelings towards you, but now he’s on his knees next to you on your bed, sucking you off even though he had the chance to leave the second he caught you. And the fact that this is actually happening, that you actually have Louis Tomlinson’s lips wrapped around your cock, after such a long time of wanting him and longing for him, is enough to make you lose the remaining control you had over yourself.

“Oh God, Louis! Yes! Fucking yes!” You scream as your hips automatically push off the bed, making you thrust up into Louis’ mouth as you come down his throat, your entire body trembling out of control through your orgasm. 

Louis is momentarily surprised, but quickly regains his composure and welcomes your upwards thrust, moaning as he takes everything you give him and swallows it eagerly, twirling his head around the head of your cock once again to make sure he doesn’t miss a single drop of your cum before sucking you clean.

“God in fucking heaven…” You gasp as Louis lets your softening cock slip out of his mouth, and you open your eyes just in time to see Louis licking his lips, making you moan at the sight.

Your body continues to tremble for a moment as you come down from your high, and your eyes don’t leave Louis’ for a second as you wait for your body to go back to normal. 

When you’re finally able to catch your breath, you untangle your hand from Louis’ hair.

“Come here.” You say, using your hand to grab a hold of one of Louis’ suspenders and pulling him towards you until he’s close enough for you to press your lips against his for the first time.

Louis’ hands come up to fist themselves in your hair as he kisses you back, pushing his tongue past your lips and into your mouth, making you moan as you taste yourself on his lips and tongue. You suck at his tongue for a moment, and you only pull back after a long while, when the need for air has gotten too strong.

You just sit there for a moment, looking into Louis’ eyes, keeping your hand wrapped around one of his suspenders. His hands untangle themselves from your hair and he rests them on either side of your thighs.

“So we’re going out now, right?” Louis suddenly asks, and you can’t help but let out a chuckle at how direct he is. But you nod your head and smile at him.

“Yes, we’re definitely going out now.” You say, and you watch as Louis grins widely at you.

“Good.” He says, simply, before he leans in to kiss you. And as you return his kiss, you smile against his lips. 

And you think to yourself that the night really couldn’t have had a better ending.


End file.
